1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new organic peroxides and more particularly to new organic peroxides which have a double peroxidic function and are derived from unsaturated compounds, as well as to the use of these new organic peroxides in the crosslinking of plastomers, in the vulcanization of elastomers and as organic reactants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Organic peroxides are used as initiators for radical polymerization, vulcanizing agents for elastomers, and cross-linking agents for thermoplastic polymers. A discussion of typical organic peroxides used in the prior art, their preparation, and some difficulties associated with the preparation and use of some prior art peroxides appears in U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,730, which was issued Jan. 13, 1970, to the assignee hereof and the contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention provides a particular class of new organic peroxides having good stability and low volatility, which peroxides are particularly suited and interesting both as cross-linking agents for plastomers and as vulcanizing agents for elastomers.